


Devious Sleeper

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, after almost a week of stress with assgnm, anyways TADAAA have some fluff, i finally have the will to write n finish a thing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui was always a chore in trying to wake her up. So while Takumi tried to wake her, she requested a cheeky little suggestion in order to get her out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious Sleeper

  “Kamui, wake up.”  
  
  Takumi was at lost on whether to laugh or groan at her childish whining.  
  
  “Five more minutes…” Huffing a snort as vain attempt of a negotiation, Kamui rolled to her right side. Eyes still heavily closed, she even pulled the blankets up until the soft material covered the top of her head.  
  
  Just when she thought she might get a good night’s sleep – despite the time being morning right now – Kamui actually hissed a sour hiss at the feel of the blanket being tugged away from her. “Eeeergh…” Flopping back to her back, the Nohr noble quickly cupped her face with both hands.  
  
  She then heard a chuckle, which only burned heat in each cheek that wasn’t helping her in the least.  
  
  “Wake up, dear.” Hands casually rolling his sleeves upwards, Takumi leaned a few inches closer to the sleeping princess. “A war meeting will be starting in less than 30 minutes and unless you want Big Brother Ryouma or Princess Camilla to wake you up, you better wake up.” Hands pressed at the edge of the bed, the Hoshidan prince only stifled another laugh to see the childish frown on her face.  
  
  His smile did widen once he heard her “Fine.”  
  
  However, that same smile immediately broke to a dumbfound gape once she continued, “But you have to kiss me first.”  
  
  “I- What?” Words were out before he could even think properly. Palms almost slipping form the mattress, Takumi only gawked like a stunned fool at the sight of her arms lazily spread toward him.  
  
  “Mmm…” Though crimson irises still hidden behind eyelids, Takumi could perfectly see the twitching smile gracing the cheeky princess’s mouth. “Kiss…” Again she mumbled, lips then parted slightly, easily catching his attention, enticing him all the more like a moth drawn to a flickering flame.  
  
  His left eye twitched. His suddenly dry throat throbbed.  
  
  Until finally, after what felt like long, dreadful hours, “F-Fine…” Takumi broke a huge sigh of defeat, embarrassment – and most of all, joy.  
  
  Head dropped forward, he cast a peek at the supposedly sleeping princess. Oh how badly he stifled a groan to see that growing grin. Fingers firmly clutching the bedsheets, Takumi squeezed his eyes shut and slowly, slowly leaned closer.  
  
 However, before he could even think about counting to ten in order to calm himself down, Takumi instead burst out a shocked scream to feel his body being pulled downwards.  
  
  “W-Waah!” _Plop!_ He fell on top of her. In a blink, he felt his body being turned to the side, head then comfortably pressed between her breasts until it flushed out pure red right to the tips of his ears.  
  
  “Mmm…” Cosily Kamui purred as she nuzzled the soft, silky strands of silver hair. “You’re so warm…” Eyelids once again getting heavier, she pressed a sweet kiss to the top of his head before pulling the stunned prince closer. “I l-ove…” With a yawn breaking out of her mouth, “you…” Kamui immediately fell back to sleep.  
  
  While she started snoring her way through an incoming war meeting, Takumi only froze perfectly still in her embrace. Heat had burned bright in the poor prince’s face. Sunset orange eyes had widened like saucers until black pupils shrunk to dots.  
  
  “-a-a-” Voice barely a squeak, Takumi nervously held her hips with shaky fingers. “K-am-mui…” Her heartbeat sang melodiously into his ears, engrave its way as a delightful memory. The warmth of her chest permeated his mind, burned every sense of his rationality. “D-Dear l-let me go-”  
  
  _Purr…_  
  
  Gods… Loudly his thoughts echoed a scream while Takumi gulped down a feeble groan. _Save me…_  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> they both got late and while being nagged by ryouma and marx all takumi can remember is the warmth of her chest good for you baby


End file.
